Hell Is For Winchester Children
by Heartless BytchhakaHelenBach1
Summary: This story has been scratching to get out of my brain.It's based on the Sex and Violence episode.What happens if Bobby didn't get there in time?Character death involved.If you're squeamish back out now.  A/N The characters are all Kripkes creations.
1. Chapter 1

** THEN**

Dean carrying his baby brother out of a burning house. Dean and Sam left alone again in some nameless motel room while Dad was gone on another hunting trip. Dean standing watch over Sam with a shotgun and a silver knife while he sleeps. Dean answering Sam's incessant nonstop questions even when he's tired of hearing them.

Dean forging Dad's name on Sam's report cards secretly proud of his brother's high grades. Dean giving Sam the last piece of pie. Dean as a teenager bandaging Sam's injuries from a training hunt. Dean annoying Sam with his latest Big Brother prank. Dean stepping in between Sam and Dad in another of their endless arguments. Dean watching with love and fierce pride as Sam graduates his high school class as valedictorian.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean breaks the glass holding the axe in the hallway. He grabs it and runs to Sam lying on the floor. Sam looks at him horrified. He shields himself with his arms knowing it won't help. Sam cries "Dean, no!". Dean doesn't hear him.

He raises the axe above his head and brings it crashing down destroying Sam's face. Warm blood sprays across Dean's lips. He tastes the bright coppery flavor of his brother's life's blood. It thrills some primitive dark place in him. He raises the axe again and savagely strikes Sam's nonresponsive body. Something about Sam's lack of movement makes him falter. He lowers the bloodied axe and looks at the horror of his brother's body that he's created. He feels the cooling spatter of blood and brains on his face. He feels the slippery wetness of Sam's blood on the handle of the axe. Horrified, he drops the axe and raises his trembling bloody hands. He stares at them with widening eyes in disbelief.

"No! "Oh my God, Sam!" He cries. "What have I done?" "No, Sam, No!" He cries while holding Sam's mutilated body close. "It's ok Sam, I got you, it's not that bad".


	3. Chapter 3

"No! Oh my God, Sam!" He cries. "What have I done?" "No Sammy, No!" He cries while holding Sam's mutilated body close. "It's ok Sam, I got you, it's not that bad"."Come on Sammy, you've been hurt worse than this. You hang in there."I'm right here, I won't leave you Sammy". "I'll take care of you. I've always taken care of you haven't I?" Come on Sammy, I'm not going anywhere without you".

He holds his brothers bloody broken body close rocking back and forth. As much to comfort himself as Sam. He knows that there is no chance of Sam being still alive. He knows that he has been the instrument of Sam's destruction. His brother that he has loved more than himself since they were both children. His brother that he's given so much of himself for over the years. His brother that has been the only constant in his life. His only living family he has left. Everyone in his family has been taken from him by violence. And now he had destroyed his only reason for living and loving.

Waves of grief and agony wash over Dean. He is utterly alone. His devastation is complete. He is a broken man.


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby stares in horror at what he sees in the hallway. It looks like an abattoir. The wall are soaked with blood spray. The floor is covered in slowly congealing blood. Dean's body is partially covering Sam's body. Dean is covered in Sam's blood. Sam is covered in Dean's blood.

"What did you idjits do?" He sees the bloody axe lying close to the brothers. He sees Dean's Colt .45 lying in the slop of brains and blood close by Dean's side. The back of Dean's head is missing.

"No Dean, No" his voice quavers and breaks. "You stupid sonsabitches".

Bobby had loved these boys like his own flesh and blood for years. They were the sons he'd never been able to have. He'd seen them as young children, then years later as young men. He'd been impressed at how well they'd turned out even after the way their father had raised them. Now the whole Winchester family was gone. Bobby swore he would find that siren and kill it if it was the last thing he ever did in his life.


End file.
